Revenge Is Sweeter
by Amorose
Summary: What starts out as a sweet day for Tifa turns sour. LOTS OF LEMONS! rated for rape; My first oneshot haha sorry it's so graphic ; SephXTifa


**Revenge Is Sweeter**

_Disclaimer: I do not own FFVII or anything related to its content._

_

* * *

_

Tifa hummed to herself as she turned off the sink and prepared to close the bar. Just as she was about to switch off the lights, the entrance door was knocked open.

"I'm sorry we're closed. Pl—" Before Tifa could finish her sentence, a firm hand was placed over her mouth. She squirmed under the hand until she passed out from lack of oxygen.

***

When Tifa woke up, the first thing she noticed was the darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she knew she wasn't outside. It was pitch black. After seeing a dim light at a staircase, she realized she was in some sort of basement. The next thing she noticed was that she had shackles on her arms and legs that bound her to the wall. The chains were only about a foot long so she couldn't move much. That's when she finally realized she was in danger.

Tifa tried hard to remember what had happened earlier. All she could remember was hearing the front door to her bar open and a rush of heavy footsteps. Then her mind went blank.

Just who had kidnapped her? Tifa ran through a few possibilities in her mind. Maybe someone was playing some kind of practical joke on her, she thought hopefully. If not, however, she wondered what their intentions were. Thinking about it sent a shiver through her body, which was now slightly moist from sweat. It was hot in the basement.

It was then Tifa realized this couldn't possibly be a practical joke. If it was, why hadn't anyone shown up already and yelled, "surprise" or laughed at her perhaps. She began to shake her wrists and ankles wildly, but soon realized breaking free was going to be impossible. No matter how strong she was, the shackles were stronger. Before long she gave up. A trickle of sweat ran down her forehead.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps. The light to the basement turned on and a dark figure neared her. Tifa swallowed.

"Who-who are you?" Tifa stuttered, trying to sound aggressive.

Stepping out of the shadows, the stranger revealed himself.

It was Sephiroth!

Tifa gasped in shock. Fear swept through her body. Why had he captured her and chained her to the wall?

Sephiroth let out a dark little laugh. "Aw, Tifa. So we meet."

"What do you want?" Tifa snapped with more force than intended.

Sephiroth gasped mockingly. "Oh dear. What do I want? Hmm…ah! I know. I want Cloud to be sorry," he paused. "You are his girlfriend, right?"

Tifa didn't speak. A million questions ran through her mind. How was he alive? There was too much she didn't understand.

"Alright, don't answer. That's fine. However, I do know Cloud cares for you a lot." Sephiroth grinned. "Love, how pitiful. It is truly a strong feeling. Something he took away from me. My love for power! Cloud took that all away."

Tifa didn't know where he was going with this.

Sephiroth took an advancing step towards her, then another. Soon he had his hand cupped around face. Then he whispered, "You will be my revenge."

Tifa's eyes widened with shock as he pressed his hard lips roughly against hers, prying her lips open and invading her mouth with his tongue. She squirmed and tried to move her head away but he held it firmly in his hands. Because of the blasted chains and shackles, Tifa couldn't fight back.

However, she told herself she wouldn't give in. She let that monster of a man kiss her until her lips were probably bruised. Still, she didn't respond to him in any way. Finally, he ceased.

"Tifa, now that's no fun," Sephiroth laughed menacingly.

"You're a sick devil," Tifa spat in his face.

Sephiroth wiped it off with his hand with one playful sweep and said, "Thank you. And did you know the devil was once an angel?"

An instant later, Tifa felt rough hands cup around her significantly sized breasts and squeeze over and over again quite hardly. She gasped and moaned in pain. She fought off a scream. She wanted so badly to kick him. Sweat stained her tight white t-shirt. The outline of her hardened tits shown obviously through the thin fabric. Sephiroth smirked and with one quick motion, tore off her shirt exposing the naked top portion of her body completely. She hadn't worn a bra so her soft boobs bounced as they dangled from her chest. To Sephiroth, her figure was extravagant.

This time, she felt the texture of his hands against her breasts even more vividly. His thumb rubbed at her pink nub and his left hand played with her hard nipple, squeezing and tugging it. Tifa flushed with rage and embarrassment. She tried again to uselessly break free causing her midriff to arch out seductively. Sephiroth took his hands off her boobs and lunged forward and pressed his face into her boob crack almost completely submerging his face, moving his lips to the left to suck and lick her nipple while playing with her right core with his fingers. He moaned in pleasure.

Tifa couldn't help but moan in pleasure as well. Her body arched forward again, but this time of another reason. She panted for breath as her heart sped.

"S-stop," she cried weakly. Then louder, "Stop it! I can't take it anymore!"

Ignoring her, Sephiroth tugged at her black leather mini-skirt until it fell to her ankles. Then he tore her mini-skirt in half and threw it to the side. Now all she was wearing were her white panties and boots. Another tear and her panties were off. Sephiroth took off her boots as well, in case she would kick him if he got too close.

Sephiroth stood up and looked down at Tifa's private area. With another evil smile, he placed his left hand between her upper thighs and rubbed. Tifa let out the most massive moan. This made Sephiroth quite hard.

"You will p-pay, S-Sephiroth. You will _die _for this!" Tifa's voice shook as he placed a finger into her damp opening. Then another finger, and another.

Still, Tifa fought hard not to scream or moan. She breathed heavily through it all.

"Still not going to budge eh?" Sephiroth inquired. "We'll see about that."

This time Sephiroth took off his own clothes, starting with his black coat, then removing his shirt and pants. Tifa saw that he was quite muscular and lean. His figure was impressive, but she refused to be impressed. Lastly, Sephiroth removed his boxers. Tifa closed her eyes, not wanting to see his genitals.

"Open your eyes!" Sephiroth screamed, inches away from her face. "Or I can kill you on the spot," Sephiroth said again. This time Tifa felt a cold blade being pressed against her neck. She knew he was serious.

Slowly, Tifa opened her eyes and Sephiroth dropped the sword. What she saw shocked her to a point she had to gasp. His member was the largest one she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen many in her life. Still, she was in secret awe. It had to have been at least ten inches!

"Are you a virgin?" Sephiroth inquired devilishly.

Tifa kept silent.

"Alright, I'll find out soon enough," the pervert, Sephiroth, said easily.

Then without warning, Tifa felt his hardness penetrate her delicate womanhood so roughly she finally screamed in agony. Sephiroth shoved his member deeper and deeper into her causing her whole body to slam against the wall. A growl ripped through Sephiroth's throat. Tifa's boobs bounced up and down vigorously. Tifa was helpless. She couldn't even fight back. Then, with one more thrust, Sephiroth broke her cherry. Tifa whimpered. Tears flooded her eyes. The truth was, she still was a virgin.

Sephiroth laughed wickedly. "I knew it." Then he released his semen inside her.

Tifa squirmed and screamed again. She felt ready to pass out. His rock hard dick was still inside her going faster and harder with each plunge, stretching out the walls of her vagina. The pain was unbearable.

He plunged into her again, harder yet, hitting against her clitoris. The sound that came out her throat seemed inhuman. Her scream had been so incredibly loud it sounded like a creature of some sort. Her entire body was covered in beads of sweat. Her hair was even damp.

Finally, Sephiroth took his penis out of Tifa. Her vagina dripped with cum and blood. Both were taking deep breaths now. Tifa felt so incredibly weak and her insides ached. A few minutes later, Sephiroth finally loosened her shackles with a key from a nearby table.

Naked and vulnerable, Tifa collapsed on the ground in front of Sephiroth. Her arms and ankles were bruised. She hoped Sephiroth's evil task was over, and he would leave her alone. Of course, that wasn't going to happen.

As she lay on her side, Sephiroth bent down and rolled her so she was facing up. Then he forced his member into her panting mouth. This time she didn't fight back. She just closed her eyes and let him do what he pleasured. He released more semen into her mouth and it immediately ran down her throat and breathing tubes, causing her to choke.

He tasted like a mixture of sweet and salty. The fluids were so thick, like maple syrup, Tifa fought to swallow it before he thrust his erect member into her mouth again. This time there was so much semen it flooded out her mouth all over her face. Moments later, Tifa felt his dick smothering her entire body, rubbing it against her midriff and boobs especially hard, until her body glistened with semen. It hurt in some sensitive areas because his pubic hairs scratched her soft fragile skin. Her entire body was so wet afterward it seemed like she had just come out of the shower. How could a man possibly have so much semen?

Tifa shook as she lay there on the ground. The basement seemed to have suddenly turned ice cold. Maybe it was because Sephiroth's cold fingers were once again entered her. She spit out the semen left in her mouth. Then she felt something she'd never felt before. Sephiroth's lips were sucking at her opening, his tongue stuck in and her body vibrated as she came some more. She screamed and groaned. Her legs twitched as she tried to roll away.

Before she could, a great weight crushed down on her whole body, knocking the air out of her. Her D-cup boobs hurt the most from the impact because they were more sensitive. Sephiroth was now laying on top of her, his chin crushing against her forehead; his manliness crushing against her groin. He tilted slightly to the side and grabbed both her butt cheeks and spanked her hard. Then he massaged her butt and pressed her into him until his member was smashed against her pubic hairs.

Tifa wheezed. She couldn't breathe.

Sephiroth then planted one more violent kiss on her lips, closing off her oxygen even further. Before passing out, Tifa heard Cloud shout her name from behind Sephiroth.

* * *

_*A/N: This was my first oneshot. Please R&R and tell me what you thought of it ;)_


End file.
